


In Which the Title is One Tenth the Fic Size

by Doranwen



Category: C-16: FBI
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Reardon is puzzled by her training agent's actions.  Set immediately at the end of episode 9, My Brother's Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Title is One Tenth the Fic Size

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I get fannish quickly. No sooner did someone make their digitized copies of C-16: FBI available than I was watching, and wanting to write something. This, therefore, is the first ever (known) fic for C-16: FBI. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and pardon me for the title joke. I couldn't resist, having never written a drabble before, having dashed this off in maybe three minutes, and having Absolutely No Idea for a title for this one. So I went with math humor. :)

The last thing Amanda Reardon expected from Jack DiRado was a kiss. A whispered brush-off, an order, even a rare moment of honesty without the usual cynicism dripping from his words. But never a kiss.

She adjusted her position in the hospital chair slightly, pretending to be completely focused on the article in the magazine. In truth, she wasn't sure what the article was about. Every time she tried to read the words, she could feel his lips on her cheek, see him looking into her eyes, and it sent her brain in circles again. What was **that** all about?


End file.
